


玩一玩

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 全圆佑幽幽地说：“那我刚刚不该把餐巾纸扔下去。”
Kudos: 3





	玩一玩

**Author's Note:**

> 如题所示 just 玩一玩  
65少女浅浅一搞 雷文 是雷文

  
  
权顺荣当晚第615次发出哀嚎，全圆佑终于没法接着装鸵鸟，摘下耳机说：“你究竟什么毛病？”  
  
权顺荣摊着四肢挂在她的椅子上：“我想做爱。”  
  
全圆佑翻了个白眼，戴上耳机：“他妈的，关我屁事，就不该问你。”  
  
权顺荣急吼吼地跑过去：“你怎么这样！你不是我女朋友吗？我们不该做爱吗？我们不该有稳定的性生活吗？”  
  
全圆佑说：“可我也不带把啊，你想我插你那是没门了。”她没办法伪装自己还在听歌了，耳机根本没连接上。  
  
权顺荣想进到桌子内侧坐她大腿上，被她死死地拽着手臂制止，后者大吵大闹，耍赖撒泼：“我不管！全圆佑！你今天不和我做爱我就出去找人做爱！”  
  
全圆佑说：“你妄图用伦理剧困住我？这招在我们还没谈恋爱的时候就没用了。”  
  
“真是干了！”权顺荣近乎是在咆哮，“全圆佑，你还知道我们在谈恋爱？你自己说说我们现在的关系和之前的关系有什么区别？”  
  
“有啊，”全圆佑一边和权顺荣角力一边咬着牙关说，“我们不是在谈恋爱吗？”  
  
“我说的是实质！实质！”  
  
全圆佑终于放开了她，然后趁权顺荣不注意哧溜一下带着椅子嵌进了桌子内侧，权顺荣失落地站在一边，捏着自己睡衣的边。全圆佑上下打量一下她，啧啧地说：“你这副尊容，出去找人做爱都没人要。”  
  
权顺荣说：“这可是你说的。”  
  
全圆佑说：“这可是我说的。”  
  
权顺荣瞪了她半天，最后还是有贼心没贼胆。全圆佑重新把耳机挂回脖子上：“你怎么回事？”  
  
权顺荣别扭地说：“青春期的女孩子想做爱不是很正常的吗？”  
  
“青春期？姐姐，你胸部自从进了初中就没长过了，好意思说自己青春期？熬夜太多，脸色像更年期一样。”  
  
权顺荣怒气冲冲：“好，我知道了，珉奎大胸，你有本事喜欢他去！”  
  
全圆佑说：“放屁，他是男的，他的胸是后天努力的结果。”  
  
权顺荣横眉竖眼：“你的意思是我也该这么努力一下？”  
  
全圆佑凉悠悠地说：“作为一个好女友，我尊重你的一切意愿。”  
  
在权顺荣发火之前她赶紧降火：“是不是快生理期了？”  
  
权顺荣愣了一下，掰掰手指算日子：“是差不多了。”  
  
全圆佑说：“胸疼？”  
  
权顺荣脸色有点尴尬，尴尬于全圆佑如此正大光明地挑明自己现在的处境。她的女朋友挑着眼睛盯着她，权顺荣自己和自己斗争了一会儿，最后还是让步给本能。  
  
“今天洗澡的时候浴巾就是擦了一下，肿到现在。”  
  
全圆佑把她的睡衣撩起来，左边的乳头比右边大了一圈。她坐着，权顺荣站着，因而鼻尖正好凑在她胸口。全圆佑把睡衣下摆塞到权顺荣手里：“那你自己拎着。”  
  
权顺荣生理期之前性欲会特别旺盛，她们做朋友的时候就知道了；全圆佑是生理期中整天不舒服，那个时候就轮到权顺荣报复她。全圆佑像狗一样用鼻尖拱那颗红肿的小东西，权顺荣被她碰一下就全身抖：“有点痛……”  
  
“睡衣碰到就不痛？”  
  
“呃……也挺痛的。”  
  
“那还不穿内衣？”  
  
“烦死了，是谁之前说我小到不穿内衣也行啊？”  
  
全圆佑不说话，用右手托着底下的乳肉。权顺荣胸小，现在上半身又紧绷着，能捏起来的肉就更少。她用指甲轻轻掐着，权顺荣不适地打了她一下：“指甲太长了。”  
  
全圆佑说：“等着和你下周去做指甲呢。”  
  
权顺荣讪讪地“哦”了一声，全圆佑伸出舌头舔了舔乳粒，又很快放弃：“你还是要穿着这衣服的，弄得都是口水也不行。”  
  
权顺荣往前挺挺胸，小声说：“那你揉揉。”  
  
全圆佑也有点忧伤：“你自己不能揉？”  
  
“我喜欢你嘛。”  
  
权顺荣过了一会儿问：“你不喜欢？”  
  
“我更喜欢顺荣直接摸我下面嘛……胸有什么好玩的，我们都没什么胸。”  
  
“可是谁叫你每次想要的时候都在生理期？”  
  
全圆佑深沉地叹了口气，她用四根手指包着那一点点肉，把它们拢到一起，指尖隔着一层薄薄的皮肤轻轻地戳下面的肋骨。权顺荣痒得弯下腰，全圆佑警告意味地说：“你逃开我就不弄了啊。”  
  
权顺荣噘着嘴：“你这样我也爽不到哪里去。”  
  
“你到底是要我弄还是不要我弄？”  
  
权顺荣自以为聪明地妥协一步：“我自己玩下面行吗？”  
  
全圆佑说：“你站着玩个屁。”  
  
她们短暂地分开，转换阵地去床上。石头剪刀布之后权顺荣惜败，只好在权顺荣的床上玩。权顺荣上床的时候蹭下了睡裤，睡衣还卡在最上面。她一边脱内裤一边说“你等等”，伸出手去抽床边的餐巾纸垫在床单上。全圆佑跪坐着，在权顺荣铺餐巾纸的时候招呼也不打地就去捏她的乳头。权顺荣被她捏得哀叫一声，腰自然地低下去，胸口抵着床单，背还微微颤抖。全圆佑又顺着她脊背的线条往下摸，权顺荣背部长得很好看，她自己也知道，夏天的时候总是自满地穿露背的衣服。  
  
权顺荣悄悄分开了双腿，然而全圆佑的手指在尾骨就停住了：“你自己弄，你自己说的。”  
  
权顺荣颇为不满地从鼻腔中哼了一声，自己伸下去沿着入口按。全圆佑听见一些声音：“已经这么湿了？是被我玩的？”  
  
权顺荣说：“被你玩的你负责啊？”  
  
全圆佑说：“不负责——我随便问问。”  
  
结果如她所料，权顺荣玩到一半就撒娇叫她也进来。全圆佑小心翼翼地探进一根手指，权顺荣说：“忘了——你指甲太长。”  
  
全圆佑有点气恼：“你是要还是不要？”  
  
权顺荣像个猫一样蹭着她的手臂：“要……要，圆佑，往上一点。”  
  
她们交替地抽插着，全圆佑按她乳头的手稍微用力了一点，权顺荣惊叫一声，全圆佑的手指被裹得动弹不得，温热的液体浇在指尖。权顺荣过了一会儿才让她抽出来，全圆佑自己用餐巾纸擦干净。  
  
“我下次给你买个按摩棒算了。”全圆佑一边擦一边说。  
  
权顺荣还有点气喘，从旁边捞过手机：“看看双头的吗——我收藏了好多呢。”  
  
全圆佑控诉：“你明明知道我不喜欢插进去，我在外面就很舒服。”  
  
权顺荣说：“唉，好吧，真没意思。”  
  
她赌气地翻过身，全圆佑把她腿分开，给她擦了擦，把餐巾纸团成一团扔到床下。  
  
她凑过去，掂了掂权顺荣的胸：“还痛吗？”  
  
过了一会儿才听见权顺荣的答案：“痛，再摸摸吧。”  
  
全圆佑幽幽地说：“那我刚刚不该把餐巾纸扔下去。”  
  
——end——  
  



End file.
